tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Disease of the Faces
The disease of the faces, known as the Terror From Aramor, or Flush Plague, is a fungal disease originating on Planet Aramor 4 of the Aramor Star System in the Skyseed Galaxy of the 1st Quadrant of the Axle. It is not contagious, and can only be contracted by humans breathing in very large amounts of Cara Mushroom spores which then slowly end up in the victim's bloodstream. Ingesting cara mushrooms is safe, as the more serious effects of the disease only take effect after long term exposure to spores. The disease initially manifests as a wracking cough, and bodily pain; afterwards all symptoms disappear for several weeks. A mushroom will begin to grow in the brain, and feed off of human psychic energy, using a minute amount of it to manipulate the victim's psyche. The victim will begin to hallucinate faces on headrests, in windows, on pillows, on drawings, human faces will begin to appear on alien people's faces, and on the faces of animals. The faces are said to initially all look alike, and be expressionless. In the next stage of the disease, faces will begin to appear in more unconventional spots: in the sky, on nearby moons, on trees, on walls, on paper, in dark corners, and closets, and in the mirror. Then faces will begin to appear in the victim's dreams. Afterwards, all the faces are said to take on unique appearances, resembling passing strangers, loved ones, and even one's self. People's faces are swapped, and even voices are said to be affected. The floor, sky, and most other surfaces become covered in faces. The final stage has never been very well described by a victim, but it is assumed that the faces all begin to scream, culminating in a powerful auditory illusion experienced by the victim. This limits communication with the victim. Victims have often been seen screaming at the faces, punching surfaces, and even harming themselves. It can thus be said that faces are likely to appear all over the victim's body. The faces begin to cry, and scream, and babble. Some are angry, some happy, other with blank expressions. some are asleep, others are dead, and some others are screaming. The disease is incurable at any but its earliest stages. Its victims, if allowed to live, eventually enter a catatonic state wherein all they experience is an endless sea of faces. Eventually, a cara mushroom will erupt from the victim's face to release spores. The subtlety of its initial stages has allowed the Cara Mushroom to be spread to countless planets. Though other beings can accidentally inhale the spores, and suffer the initial symptoms of a wracking cough, they do not suffer any serious psychological damage after that, and no illusions have ever been reported by even half-humans. Cara mushrooms are considered a huge threat to humans, but they are harmlessness to other sapient beings, meaning that almost all alien worlds have some amount of them. Category:Aliens Category:Biology Category:Diseases Category:Huron Space